Iwatobi High School
Iwatobi High School (岩鳶高校 Iwatobi Kōkō) is a high school attended by most of the main characters of the anime series Free!. School Members/Students Teachers *Miho Amakata - Classic Literature TeacherEpisode 1 *Male Teacher - Unknown position 1st-year Students * Shizuru Isurugi * Romio Hayahune * Ayumu Kunikida 3rd-year Students *Rei Ryugazaki *Nagisa Hazuki *Gou Matsuoka *Chigusa Hanamura Graduates *Makoto Tachibana *Haruka Nanase *Tadanori Sera Classes Class 3-1 Class 3-1 was the class that both Haruka and Makoto are part of. The homeroom teacher of class 3-1 was Miho Amakata. At the beginning of the series, in season one, the class was known as class 2-1. Uniforms Boys The school's usual uniform for boys consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a necktie colored in the year's groups respective color (red, green, or blue), dark gray blazer and shoes of boys' own choice. During the spring and summer, school's summer uniform for boys consists of gray trousers, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, a dotted necktie colored in the years' respective color (red, green, or blue) and shoes of boys' own choice. Girls The school's usual uniform for girls consists of a light brown skirt, a white shirt with a bow tie colored in the years' respective color (red, green or blue), dark gray blazer, socks, and shoes of girls' own choice. During the spring and summer, school's summer uniform for girls consists of a gray skirt, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, a dotted bow tie colored in the years' respective color (red, green or blue), socks and shoes of the girls' own choice. Clubs Iwatobi High School hosts a wide variety of club activities, both sports, and culture (effectively non-sports). Students are permitted to form their own clubs as long as they can assemble four members and a faculty adviser. Sports Clubs Swim Club The Iwatobi Swim Club was founded by swimmers Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, and Nagisa Hazuki with Gou Matsuoka as manager and Iwatobi High School classical literature teacher Miho Amakata as faculty advisor. Rei Ryugazaki later joined as another swimmer, because the club needed four swimmers to participate in events, such as a joint practice with the Samezuka Academy swim team. Track Club Members of the track club and affiliated people: *Tadanori Sera (captain) *Rei Ryugazaki (former member) Rei was a member before joining the Swim Club. The track club did not participate in the club-versus-club relay race. Judo Club Though the Judo club itself was not shown in the first season of the anime, the school uses an old banner from when the Judo club went on to regionals to congratulate the Swim Club, by replacing the word Judo with Swim.Episode 9 Later, in season two, judo club was one of the participating clubs in the club-versus-club relay race during the Iwatobi High School cultural festival, finishing at the last place.Episode 15 Tennis Club The Tennis club is one of the clubs at Iwatobi High School. They are seen participating in the club-versus-club relay race held during the Iwatobi High School cultural festival. Kendo Club Kendo club is, alongside many others, one of the clubs that participated in the club-versus-club relay race held during the Iwatobi High School cultural festival. Basketball Club Basketball club is one of the clubs at Iwatobi High School. It participated in the club-versus-club relay race held during the Iwatobi High School cultural festival and came in second place, the first being the swim club. A poster is also shown advertising the separate girls' basketball team. Rugby Club The Rugby club is one of the participating clubs in the club-versus-club relay race held during the Iwatobi High School cultural festival and came in third place, the second being the basketball club and the first being the swim club. Baseball Club Their poster promises they are aiming for Koushien and also recruiting managers. They did not participate in the club-versus-club relay race. Table Tennis Club They have a poster that says their games are fired up. They did not participate in the club-versus-club relay race. Cultural Clubs Art Club Art club is first introduced in the second episode when Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa were trying to make a nice poster for Iwatobi Swim Club so they can find another member to join them. So far, only four members (3 second years, 1 third year) are shown to be in this club. They all wear glasses and are fascinated by Haruka's art skills. In the third episode, their poster says that "cultural clubs are hot!!" with "now" inserted hastily, followed by "we're all waiting for you!!!" Calligraphy Club Chigusa Hanamura is part of this club. Gou was a prospective member until the swimming club formed. Third-year students retire after "the summer exhibition" in similar form to third-year sports club members retiring after their summer tournaments. Photo Club Nothing is known about the photo club beyond the poster they had on the bulletin board: "PHOTO CLUB" in English, adorned with cameras. References pl:Liceum_Iwatobi fr:Lycée Iwatobi Category:Places and Things Category:Locations Category:Iwatobi Town Category:Schools Category:High Schools Category:Stubs